Adventures of Ash-greninja
by super greninja productions
Summary: Ash Ketchem was a 16 year old boy who went to Lumiose City High school but when he meets with a blue frog like creature named Greninja the go against other Pokemon like Greninja from taking over the world and other shit like that.


Greninja: hurrey! Braxien! They're on us!

Running from other creatures like them.

Braxien: I'm running the fastest I can!

Greninja uses watershurken on the grunts but one.

??: I'm coming for you Greninja!!

Greninja: why?! Do you want to have a party or something to chill you down Garados?

Garados: I'll kill you for that!!

Greninja: welp good luck with that buddy!!

Uses watershurken on Garados.

Garados uses Dragon pulse.

Braxien and Greninja dodges it.

They run to a tall bridge underneath the bridge was water with a 60 degree drop.

Greninja: come on! There's the end of the bridge!

Braxien: Ok!

They run to the end of the bridge

Greninja: see you later mothertrucker!

Greninja uses watershurken on the bridge making the other Pokemon and Garados fall to the water.

Greninja: let's get out of this place he'll be back soon.

Braixen: Alright!

Meanwhile

Garados: they got away master..

Goes in front of a Pokemon with black and green hexagon shapes on his body.

Zygard: you idiot!! They're the only ones who can stop my plans and you can't get them!

Zygard uses earthquake

Garados: I'll find then and bring them to you master.

Zygard: you better! If not I won't hesitate to kill you!

Garados: yes master (Neeling)

Zygard: good. I want them to see my master plan on conquering the universe!

Later that night with a tent like fort made of sticks.

Braxien: do you think they'll come for us?

Laying down on the ground

Greninja: I don't know

Laying down on the ground with her.

Braxien: but what if he does find us what will happen?

Braxien gets up.

Greninja: then we'll fight Garados!

Braxien: yeah. i geuss your right.

Greninja: we'll be ok i promise (hugs her)

Braxien hugs back.

A dragon pulse suddenly comes by passing them.

Garados: Found you!!

Greninja: hey cupcake whats up!

Garados: my master wants to speak with you!

Greninja: well tell him that i had an arin and can't make it!

Garados: not an option!

Garados uses water pulse at Greninja

Greninja: alright then i tried to be nice but you didnt so!

Greninja uses watershurken on Garados.

Garados: you bastard you'll pay for that

Greninja: sorry i have no money!

Garados: get him!

The minions grabs Greninja and Braxien

Greninja: well fuck! i didnt see this coming!

Garados: hehe! now you know how it feels to be a loser (wispering it to Greninjas ear). come on! its time to bring them to Zygard!!

At Zygards lair

Zygard: Welcome Braxien and Greninja i was expecting you!

Braxien: what do you want with us?!

Greninja: yeah! you green dragon looking snake bastard.

Zygard: how rude. well i brought you here to see my master plan on rulling the entire universe!! hehehehehehahahamahahahahahaha!!!

Greninja: we get it your the main villain that wants to conqure the would and all that shit!

Zygard: yes! but i created a portal to go to any worlds! so i can conquer all of the universes and not one! hehe!

Braxien: you wont get away with this!

Zygard: all yeahand who is going to stop me!?

Greninja: me!!

Greninja breaks free and uses water shurken on all of the minions.

Zygard: its time to die! Greninja! get him Garados!

Garados: my pleasure!

Garados uses dragon rage but Greninja misses.

Zygard pulls Braxien towards him and getting close to the portal.

Zygard: don't make a move our i will kill her!

Braxien: no you won't!

Braxien uses fireblast on Zygards toe making him push her into the portal.

Braxien: Greninja! help!

Greninja: im coming!

Greninja goes in to the portal after her making him go after her.

Zygard: After them!!!!!

The minions gi after them but when Zygard was about to go through the portal closes.

Zygard: nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Back with Greninja in another world.

Greninja: where am i?

he sees a sign that says Lumiouse City.

Greninja: i dont think im in the pokemon world anymore..

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
